In your room
by Prince BSlocked
Summary: Dartmoor es una famosa banda inglesa integrada por Sherlock, John, Víctor y Billy. John está enamorado de Sherlock pero piensa que éste jamás le corresponderá. Sherlock está enamorado de John pero nunca encuentra el momento correcto para decírselo.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota 1.** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, estos son obra de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y en su versión moderna a Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss y la BBC, yo solo me divierto con ellos sin intención de lucro.

 **Nota 2.** Este fanfic participa en el reto "¡La primera vez!" del foro I am Sherlocked.

 **Nota 3.** Johnlock, mención de deseos sexuales, celos, alcohol, banda de música electrónica/alternativa, primer beso y mención de sexo.

* * *

 **In your room**

 **El concierto**

A cinco minutos de salir al escenario John junto con sus compañeros de banda y los músicos que trabajan con ellos forman un círculo en el que el rubio como siempre antes de iniciar un concierto, da un discurso alentador. Sherlock es el único que nunca se une a la pequeña reunión, él tiene su propio ritual antes de iniciar cualquier presentación.

Al terminar las pruebas de sonido Sherlock siempre se da un baño, se enfunda en esos pantalones de piel negros en los que para todos es un verdadero misterio como logra entrar y que deja a la vista su redondeado y bello trasero, posteriormente se pone su famosa muñequera y el chaleco abierto sobre la piel desnuda de su torso hechos de piel oscura también. Hay ocasiones en las que si está de humor le gusta delinearse los ojos de negro haciendo que éstos ya de por si llamativos luzcan mucho más, una vez que considera que ya esta arreglado para la presentación se encierra en su camerino, se pone en flor del loto y se queda meditando hasta que John toca a la puerta indicándole que es hora de subir al escenario, antes de eso esta estrictamente prohibido interrumpirlo, al menos que se trate de alguna emergencia.

Darhmoor es una banda de música electrónica/alternativa con siete discos ya en su haber, la cual siempre llena cualquier recinto en el que se presente, la prensa enloquece ante cualquier información que pueda obtener de su enigmático vocalista, ya que éste rara vez acepta alguna entrevista, por lo regular el encargado de dar la cara por el grupo es John, el guitarrista de la banda.

Ese día el concierto es en Wembley, el último de tres presentaciones, no son muchos los artistas que logran un lleno total durante tres noches consecutivas. Los integrantes de la banda podían escuchar desde el pasillo los gritos del público, faltaban dos minutos para las ocho cuando John fue a llamar a Sherlock, las luces poco a poco comenzaron a apagarse y los músicos a ocupar su lugar; Víctor en la batería, Billy en el bajo y los dos músicos que los apoyaban; Dimmock y Gregson en los teclados y la guitarra de apoyo o consola según se necesitase. John comenzó a tocar la guitarra desde adentro ya que éste siempre salía al final junto con Sherlock, los aplausos y gritos de emoción de la concurrencia eran ensordecedores, esa noche Sherlock llevaba los ojos delineados y mostraba una sonrisa apenas perceptible, lo que indicaba que sería un gran concierto.

Sherlock movía de forma sensual las caderas mientras cantaba tomando el micrófono con lujuria, siempre que subía al escenario se transformaba por completo, "sexy" era como muchos describían al divo Holmes, su timidez y desprecio por las demás personas quedaba atrás, en esos momentos se hacía uno con su música y lo transmitía a la perfección, su maravillosa voz de barítono lograba despertar una gran cantidad de sensaciones en sus fans, que vibraban y se dejaban llevar por su música.

John incitaba al publico a seguir la música con sus palmas, Sherlock se acercó a la gente y de cuando en cuando se callaba para oírlos cantar, bajó por unos instantes del escenario haciendo sufrir al personal de seguridad, y acercó el micrófono a algunos de sus seguidores.

Al subir nuevamente al escenario se fue a parar en la bocina ubicada detrás de Víctor, quedando así un poco arriba de éste, y empezó a mover sus manos de uno lado para el otro haciendo que su publico lo imitara.

Llevaban ocho canciones cuando Sherlock comenzó a bailar alrededor de John, siempre disfrutaba mucho de hacerlo pero para el rubio era un momento complicado ya que debía prestar aún más atención a lo que estaba haciendo y evitar distraerse con el hermoso trasero de su vocalista moviéndose tan cerca de él, la tentación de tomarlo con sus manos y hacer todo aquello que pasaba por su mente era muy grande por lo que debía hacer un gran esfuerzo y controlarse.

A la mitad del concierto se empezó a escuchar la característica guitarra de John con un sonido que hacía enloquecer a todos, ya que se trataba del inicio de "the same old fears" una de las canciones mas amadas por los fans y que no siempre tocaban, pertenecía al tercer álbum de la banda, el maravilloso "wish you were here" que se encontraba en la lista de los treinta mejores discos de la historia. En ese momento Sherlock se quitó el chaleco dejando a la vista el tatuaje de dos arboles entrelazados que se encontraba en el lado izquierdo de su pecho, uno plateado con una pequeña flor medio y otro dorado con una fruta en el centro, no era el único tatuaje que tenía, su brazo derecho era adornado por otros dos con las figuras de un violín y un cráneo.

El vocalista caminó hacia la pequeña pasarela que se encontraba en medio del escenario contoneándose de forma provocativa llevando una de sus manos a la cabeza echándose hacia atrás el cabello, mientras que con la otra sujetaba el micrófono, poco antes de terminar la canción corrió hacia una de las esquinas junto a su guitarrista poniendo uno de sus brazos en el hombro de su compañero mientras terminaba de cantar. Se decía que el exitoso álbum del que se desprendía ésta canción era dedicado en su totalidad a un amor no correspondido por parte del vocalista quien además era el autor de las letras, muchos pensaban que ese amor era Irene Adler; la única fotógrafa a la que Sherlock jamás le negaba una foto, otros que se trataba de Víctor, amigo de la infancia y con quien surgió la idea de formar la banda, algunos más que ese amor era John, pero cada que le preguntaban a Sherlock al respecto éste simplemente contestaba que se trataba de un álbum como cualquier otro y que la inspiración llegaba de diferentes lados, nunca aceptaba o refutaba las teorías sobre el origen del disco.

Dos horas y media después el concierto terminó, antes de irse Sherlock decidió darse una ducha rápida, el olor a sudor lo estaba molestando, cuando John fue a su camerino para decirle que la camioneta ya estaba lista encontró a su compañero en toalla y con el cabello empapado, nunca sabía como reaccionar cuando lo veía así, temía que sus sentimientos fueran muy notorios, si bajaba la mirada Sherlock se daría cuenta de que lo intimidaba, pero si lo veía a los ojos lo leería y sabría lo que estaba pensando, así que solo se hizo el distraído y observo el resto del lugar como si fuera la cosa más interesante.

— En un momento estoy con ustedes –dijo Sherlock acercándose John sin quitarle la vista de encima.

— Ok, no tardes mucho me estoy muriendo de hambre –contestó el rubio con una risa nerviosa al tiempo que se giraba para irse.

— Si quieres puedes quedarte en lo que me visto, no me molesta.

— Mejor te espero en la camioneta estoy muy cansado y si me quedo nos vamos a poner a platicar y haremos esperar a los demás –dicho eso dio la vuelta y se encaminó a paso veloz hacia su transporte, afortunadamente llevaba una camisa desfajada la cual le ayudaba un poco a ocultar la erección que acababa de formarse.

Cinco minutos después Sherlock estaba en la camioneta sentado junto a Billy, por lo regular era John quien iba a su lado, pero en esa ocasión no sabía si podría soportar la cercanía de su compañero por lo que prefirió acomodarse en la parte de atrás junto a Víctor y hacerse el dormido.

Sherlock sabía que el rubio sentía algo por él, pero cada que intentaba seducirlo éste siempre salía huyendo, en unos días tenían un concierto en Paris y ya estaba organizada una pequeña fiesta después de la presentación en el bar del Ritz, uno de los hoteles más lujosos del país y en el cual se hospedarían, y era cuando Sherlock planeaba dar por fin el primer paso y declararle sus sentimientos a John.

* * *

 **Comentarios:** Este fic lleva el nombre de In your room en honor a mi canción favorita de Depeche Mode.

Dartmoor; el nombre de la banda, es el lugar en el que se encuentra Baskerville (de "El sabueso de Baskerville").

"The same old fears" que puse como si fuera el título de una canción es la penúltima estrofa de una de mi canción favorita de Pink Floyd.

Wish you were here, el título del famoso álbum de la banda de Sherlock, es mi canción favorita de Pink Floyd.

El tatuaje de los arboles entrelazados es en honor a Telperion y Laurelin que son algo así como los árboles de la vida que se mencionan en "El Silmarillion" primera parte de la saga (por llamarla de alguna manera) de El Señor de los anillos.


	2. En París

**En París**

Habían sido durante la Universidad cuando Víctor y Sherlock tuvieron la idea de formar una banda, la búsqueda por un guitarrista no fue necesaria debido a que Trevor sabía que su compañero de Diseño; John Watson tocaba de manera virtuosa dicho instrumento, cuando le propuso unirse a su grupo éste acepto de inmediato. Billy que estudiaba la carrera de química junto con Sherlock le pidió a éste que le permitiera entrar también, en un principio ninguno de los tres estaba muy seguro pero en cuanto lo escucharon tocar el bajo quedaron gratamente impresionados dándole la bienvenida a All Blacks, nombre con el que en un principio había sido bautizado el grupo, cambiándolo unos días después por Dartmoor.

La química entre Sherlock y John desde que se conocieron fue notoria, volviéndolos inseparables, era difícil ver a uno sin el otro, cualquiera pensaría que Víctor se sentiría desplazado por el rubio, pero lo cierto era que éste seguía siendo el confidente de Sherlock y era quien además siempre lo animaba para que se atreviera a declararle sus sentimientos al guitarrista.

Durante el trayecto en avión de Londres a París Sherlock rozaba cada que podía la mano de John, logrando ponerlo tanto nervioso como ansioso, deseando sentir aún más de aquellas manos, fue tal su desesperación que decidió que esa misma noche después del concierto hablaría con él, sabía que había una alta probabilidad de que Sherlock no le correspondiera pero necesitaba saber de una vez por todas si tenía una oportunidad o no.

Al llegar al aeropuerto Charles de Gaulle una de las personas que los recibió fue Irene Adler quien se daba gusto tomándoles las fotos que muy seguramente serían publicadas en unas horas para anunciar la llegada de Dartmoor a París, John odiaba cuando la fotógrafa estaba cerca ya que acaparaba toda la atención de Sherlock.

Al llegar al hotel Irene le pidió al vocalista que le permitiera tomarle algunas fotos en algunas zonas del lujoso hotel, alejando al pelinegro del resto del grupo. Billy que había notado la molestia por parte de John le dio un apretón en el hombro.

— Vamos a nuestras habitaciones hay que descansar un poco antes de ir a la prueba de sonido, nos espera un largo día –dijo Víctor tras un suspiro de fastidio al ver que Irene se lleva a Sherlock.

Cuando John fue a avisarle a Sherlock que era hora de subir al escenario éste salió sin chaleco y con una cinta de piel abrochada a su cuello, el guitarrista no pudo evitar lamerse los labios al verlo, sintiendo un enorme deseo de empujarlo a su camerino y hacer con él cosas de las cuales hasta la persona más experimentada se sonrojaría.

— ¿Y el chaleco? –preguntó tratando de sonar lo más normal posible.

— En ésta ocasión saldré desde el inicio sin él ¿crees que deba regresar a ponérmelo?

— No –contestó tal vez demasiado apresurado– no, no esta bien.

— Fue idea de Irene.

— ¿Perdón? –un repentino enojo se acababa de apoderar del rubio

— Fue una sugerencia y me pareció que era buena.

— Así que ahora ella va a tomar decisiones dentro del grupo –la voz de John sonaba cada vez más molesta.

— Por supuesto que no, ella simplemente mención que en alguna ocasión debería salir desde el principio sin el chaleco, y quise intentarlo eso es todo, pero si crees que no esta bien lo descarto y listo.

— Y me imagino que esa ridiculez de la cinta en el cuello también fue su idea.

— No, eso es algo que en alguna ocasión iba a usar pero a ultima hora cambie de opinión, solo que nunca la saque de la maleta y creí que podía ponérmela ahora… ¿pensé que te había gustado?

— Pero no es a mi a quien estás intentando complacer ¿no? Es a tu querida Irene –John se encaminó hacia el escenario sin voltear a ver si Sherlock lo seguía.

John estaba furioso y Sherlock lo sabía, éste nunca antes le había hablado de esa manera por lo cual se sentía completamente desorientado, entro nuevamente a su camerino; se quitó la cinta del cuello y regreso a su amado chaleco, dos minutos más tarde estaba parado junto a John a punto de entrar al escenario, éste último se acomodaba la guitarra sin voltear a ver a su compañero, fue hasta que estaban en el escenario que se dio cuenta de que el pelinegro se había cambiado, una parte de él lo lamentaba porque se veía realmente bien, pero otra lo sentía como un triunfo sobre la fotógrafa.

El concierto había empezado algo flojo, la energía estaba muy baja y se podía sentir tanto a John como a Sherlock bastante desconcentrados, poco a poco fueron dejando a un lado lo que había pasado unos minutos antes, para la quinta canción ya estaban más animados. Pese al inicio la presentación había sido exitosa, el público de esa noche había resultado ser muy participativo llenando de energía a la banda, a tal punto que en la penúltima canción Sherlock se arrojó al publico olvidando toda prudencia, la gente de seguridad fue rápidamente a su rescate y éste regresó al escenario sin chaleco, ni muñequera y con algunos rasguños, pero muy feliz.

Ya de regreso en el hotel, durante la fiesta que les tenían preparada todos comentaban sobre la ocurrencia de Sherlock al aventarse al público, en especial porque no había sido planeado y por lo tanto había tomado desprevenidos a los de seguridad.

— Yo juraba que no ibas a regresar vivo al escenario –comentó Billy entre risas.

— Lo que me extraña es que no te hayan quitado los pantalones también –dijo Víctor también riendo.

— ¿Recuperaste tu chaleco?

— Claro Billy, ya imagino que el afortunado fan se iba a desprender de él –contestó con sarcasmo Víctor.

— Tengo dos de repuesto.

— Pues más vale que mandes a hacer otros más por si se te ocurre volver a aventarte al público –comentó John llevándose a la boca una copa de vino.

— Hola chicos –saludó Irene acercándose al grupo de amigos, todos a excepción de Sherlock voltearon los ojos, sabían lo que a continuación sucedería– ¿Sherlock querido me permitirías tomarte unas fotos? –dijo la fotógrafa pasado su mano sobre el pecho de Sherlock, quien vestía una ceñida camisa de seda azul media noche, la favorita de John.

— Por supuesto.

Sherlock caminó junto a Irene saliendo del salón mientras eran observados por John.

— Cualquiera pensaría que ya tiene suficientes fotos de Sherlock –dijo un muy molesto Víctor.

— Lo curioso es que al parecer de ustedes si, porque rara vez les pide que posen –mencionó Dimmock acercándose junto con Gregson.

Había pasado una hora y ni rastro de Sherlock e Irene, los ánimos de John de hablar con su compañero se habían esfumado, estaba por irse cuando una chica rubia se le acercó, se presentó como Mary Morstan una de las organizadoras de la fiesta, con el pretexto de saber si todo era de su agrado comenzó a coquetearle de manera descarada, media hora después Sherlock entró al salón para encontrarse con una inesperada imagen; John y Mary besándose en un sillón, el corazón de Sherlock se hizo añicos, tenía el enorme impulso de arrancar a esa desconocida mujer de los brazos de su querido John, sintió que la respiración le faltaba, como pudo llegó a la barra y le pidió al cantinero una botella de Whiskey.

John no se enteró en que momento había regresado Sherlock, llevaba ya un muy buen rato platicando con su acompañante cuando escuchó que Gregson batallaba por levantar a alguien del suelo, cuando volteo vio que se trataba de Sherlock, éste estaba tirado en el piso con la botella de Dalmore completamente vacía en una de sus manos, estaba borracho y se había quedado dormido en el piso, John se disculpó con Mary y se acercó a ayudar a Gregson, entre los dos lograron llevar al vocalista a su habitación, John le dijo al músico que se quedaría a Sherlock pues en todo el tiempo que llevaba de conocerlo éste nunca había tomado de esa manera y por lo tanto temía que pudiera convulsionarse. Como pudo desvistió a su amigo dejándolo solo en ropa interior y tapándolo con una sábana, el rubio se recostó en el sofá que estaba a un costado de la cama, entrada la madrugada escuchó que Sherlock sollozaba y hablaba entre dientes, preocupado se acercó a ver que sucedía.

— Sherlock…. Sherlock….. Sherlock ¿qué sucede? –el rubio hablaba en voz baja atreviéndose apenas a tocar a su compañero– Sherlock, por favor dime ¿que pasa? ¿qué te ocurre? ¿te duele algo? ¿te sientes mal? –John continuaba hablando en voz baja pero ahora apretaba gentilmente el brazo del pelinegro, lo que dio como resultado que éste empezara a llorar, asustándolo todavía más.

— Sherlock –John hablo con un volumen más algo pero sin llegar a gritar pasando una de sus manos por el cabello del vocalista.

— John, mi John, mi John se estaba besando con esa horrible mujer, mi John esta interesado en alguien más –dijo Sherlock entre lagrimas y aún dormido.

El corazón de John comenzó a latir a gran velocidad, Sherlock lo había visto besarse con Mary y al parecer eso lo había molestado, lo que significaba que el pelinegro si estaba interesado en él, pero antes necesitaba saber que había pasado con Irene.

— Sherlock ¿qué pasó con Irene? –preguntó sin dejar de pasar su mano por los rizos de su amigo– Sherlock ¿que hay entre Irene y tú?

Al rubio le tomó un buen rato hacer que Sherlock le contestara.

— Me tomó fotografías en la alberca y la entrada del hotel, quería fotografiarme en mi habitación pero me negué.

Sherlock continuaba llorando y de vez en cuanto mencionaba el hombre de John, éste se acostó a su lado por encima de las sábanas y lo abrazó, susurrándole que todo estaba bien y acariciando su espalda hasta quedarse dormido.

Eran las once de la mañana cuando John abrió los ojos encontrándose con la intensa mirada de Sherlock a quien continuaba abrazando.

— Sherlock –John lo soltó y se sentó casi de inmediato–, yo –la voz le salió algo ronca por lo que carraspeo antes de continuar hablando– anoche me quedé a cuidarte, tomaste demasiado y temí que te pusieras mal –el vocalista continuaba viendo a John con una mirada que el rubio no sabía interpretar– estabas un poco alterado por eso te abracé….fue para calmarte, pero me quedé dormido.

— ¿Quién es esa mujer? –pregunto por fin el pelinegro sentándose frente a John.

— Se llama Mary, es una de las organizadoras de la fiesta.

— Te vi besándola –dijo con voz afectada.

— No fue nada, solo….yo… bueno…. Estaba algo molesto y…. Bueno fue ella quien inició el beso, yo solo le correspondí.

— ¿Por qué?

— Estaba molesto ya te lo dije.

— No… ¿por qué estabas molesto?

— Porque siempre que está Irene te olvidas de todo el mundo y te vas con ella –reclamó el rubio.

— No sabía que eso te molestara.

— No solo me molesta a mi, sino a Víctor y a Billy también, esa mujer solo quiere sacar fotografías tuyas y a nosotros no nos toma en cuenta, además se la pasa coqueteándote y tú nunca le pones un alto –sin darse cuenta John había levantado la voz.

— Lo siento, nunca fue mi intención molestarlos –dijo Sherlock avergonzado– de cualquier forma dudo que vuelva a querer fotografiarnos.

— ¿Qué ocurrió?

— Anoche tuvimos una discusión, me negué a hacer algo que ella quería y…. Bueno ella se molestó bastante.

John sonrió ampliamente y Sherlock le correspondió.

— Bueno, será mejor que me vaya a dar un baño, deberías hacer lo mismo, en unas horas sale nuestro avión y aun no hemos comido nada.

— John espera –Sherlock tomó el brazo del rubio por reflejo– ¿qué hay entre Mary y tú? ¿ella te interesa? –preguntó eso último con miedo.

— No hay nada, solo fue algo del momento, ella no me interesa.

— John, yo tengo que confesarte algo.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Bueno pues….. desde hace tiempo….. emmmm… yo….. –el labio inferior de Sherlock comenzaba a temblar, éste tenía la mirada puesta en sus manos y se notaba realmente nervioso, la imagen era de lo más adorable.

John decidió hacerle las cosas más fáciles, tomó el rostro del vocalista entre sus manos y lo beso, Sherlock se tensó ante la sorpresa, pocos segundos después le correspondió, poco a poco entre besos y caricias se fueron desvistiendo. Los jadeos y gemidos se mezclaban mientras John entraba y salía del cuerpo de su amante hasta que ambos llegaron al orgasmo.

— Te amo Sherlock.

— Te amo John.

* * *

 **Comentarios:** En el capítulo anterior se me pasó mencionar que la vestimenta de Sherlock está basada en David Gahan vocalista de Depeche Mode.

Me hubiera gustado alargarlo un poquito más pero el tiempo ya no me alcanzaba.


End file.
